First Thoughts
by a spoonful of sugar
Summary: James meets his classmates for the first time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Potter, James," Professor McGonagall said.

And James walked to the chair and put the hat on his head with a cocky grin. And sure enough, the hat cried out Gryffindor after merely a second. His grin got even bigger and he practically skipped to the cheering table.

He sat down next to Sirius and said: " Told you traditions could be broken."

His new friend grinned at him and said:" Then why didn't you break your family tradition, huh? Too chicken?"

James looked unbelievingly at him and sighed: " For a minute there, I thought you meant it," when he saw the obvious twinkle in his eyes. "Now who else have we got here? Introduce me, come on, you've been sitting here since the B."

"Fine, this guy here is Peter Peppigrew, was that it?"

The boy he pointed at was a rather chubby fellow with blonde hair and watery blue eyes, who squeaked (no really, even for an eleven-year-old his voice was high): "Almost, it's Pettigrew, but you can call me Peter." The kid grinned at them at that.

Sirius continued:" Right, sorry. The other guy... I'm sorry, I didn't really catch your name. I was looking for food at that point. That Sorting thing takes longer then you'd think"

"It's Remus Lupin, hi." Said a tired looking boy with light brown hair and ditto eyes.

"Hello guys, I'm James. And who are the girls?" he asked with a smirk in their direction.

The blonde with the round face and sweet brown eyes, snorted and said :" Yeah, hi James. How's your mum? I'm Alice by the way." **(AN: If anyone can think of a decent last name, please say so. I can't think of anything and I refuse to call her Prewett, cause it says nowhere that she is related to Molly.)**

"Oh hey, Alice. Mum's doing fine, but I was talking to the other girls actually, you know the ones I _don't_ know yet."

"I'm Mary" said the girl next to her. She had brown shoulder length hair and the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen. "Mary McDonald. Nice to meet you all."

"Lily Evans," said the redhead with the crazy green eyes. **(AN: I know a lot of people start talking about emeralds now, but come on, he's eleven!)**

"Hey!" said James excitedly, "we met on the train, that was you right?"

"Yeah, that was me. And in the few minutes that we spent in your company, you insulted my friend and me." She answered dryly.

"Right, sorry about that" He had the decency to look at least a little ashamed. "But that kid wanted to get you in Slytherin! And considering that you are in Gryffindor and weren't insulted by that preposition, you're probably Muggleborn."

"Well yes, but Sev said that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't, not to us at least. But to that crowd there, it does. Trust me, I know!" Sirius answered with a dark look.

Lily suddenly seemed rather deflated. But everyone quickly assured her that to them, it really didn't matter. James declared that his parents taught him not to care about stuff like that, Sirius said the exact opposite, but was already thinking of the fit his mother would throw if she knew. Mary explained that she was a Muggleborn herself. Remus' mother was a Muggleborn too, so he didn't care either. Peter simply shrugged and said that his parents were really indifferent on the subject. Only Alice hadn't said anything yet.

She jumped up, when she realized everybody was looking at her expectantly and said: "What? Sorry, yeah, I don't care either. My parents are like James' on the subject. But I was going over what you told us. Something just doesn't add up here. If he got into Slytherin, he's probably pureblood. But he wanted you there too, you say. You know the purebloods in Slytherin don't usually want Muggleborns too close. No offense, but that's the way it is."

"Oh," Lily said. "That's because he isn't."

"Isn't what?" Peter asked.

"Pureblood," She explained. "His dad isn't a wizard. But don't tell anybody I said something about his private life, he's a very secretive person, but he's really nice to me. Without him, I wouldn't know anything about all this stuff."

"I know how you feel," Mary sighed, blinking curiously at all the food that just appeared.

"That kid's going to get hell in Slytherin, you know that right?" James asked.

"He's not going to get any if you all keep your mouth shut about it. I'm not putting my friend in trouble." Lily looked suddenly fierce and ready to kick ass if someone didn't agree with her.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone, ever!" Remus assured her.

James had already seen a lot of girls in his young life, but he'd never seen one like this. She was so normal and at the same time he knew she was something special, different than the rest. It wasn't love at first sight, he was only eleven after all. There was something though, maybe it was that that turned into love over the years.

**AN: I'm not sure about this. Maybe it's not right for a one shot, I may continue it. But I'll need feedback for that, ****review please****. Please tell me if something is misspelled, I can't stand that.**


End file.
